Not Alone
by Brownsugar-chan
Summary: (Warning for implied suicide attempt and mentions of bullying) Edwards finally had enough of being bullied by the same people for years and snaps


Edward trudged through the muddy Sodor afternoon. Umbrella in hand, he sighed despondent as he knew he would be walking home alone… again.

Soon he heard footsteps behind him. He kept walking, not wanting to deal with the jeers and taunts of 2/3s of the trio. Soon he felt himself being shoved to the wet ground.

"Watch out slow poke." A familiar stuck up voice sneered.

Edward started picking up his books from the ground, he winced, these would be hard to dry. Despite himself, he couldn't help being upset, and hot angry tears fell down his face.

"Edward!"Henry ran up to him."Why're you on the ground? Are you okay?"

Edward mumbled a bit. So low that Henry didn't hear him.

"Hm?"

"I said, Why do you even care?!" Edward finally screamed.

"I've been dealing with the same bullies for years now! And you've never done anything! Never stood up for me, never even tried to help me! You continue to defend the people that torment me, just for the fun of it! And no one else tries to help me either, 'because I'm too dense to ever understand anything!'Or because I can't even through a baseball without falling on my face, And because I'm too soft to put up a fight!" He panted. "So tell me- are we even friends?"

The tears started to fall again mixing with the raindrops. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted.

His voice broke. "Do… Do you hate me too?" Henry stood their shocked before reaching out a hand to help him up. Edward pushed it aside and got up himself. The green haired teen never noticed how small he seemed until then.

Edward turned, putting his books away. Henry grabbed his arm and held tight.

"Wait… I- Edward I don't hate you." He said quietly.

"So why do you hang out with them?"He asked angrily. "They clearly don't want to have anything to do with me. Yet… I let you do it." He said numbly. "I can't even stand up for myself can I?"

"I can't do anything." He looked at the rainy sky searching for an answer in the clouds.

"Edward?"

"Save it."He mumbled. "Just forget everything I've said so far. And forget about me too."Edward walked away. Forgetting his umbrella.

The next day, he didn't show up to school. Which was very unlike him. Henry felt terrible and wasn't able to focus the entire day.

He left right away afterwards ignoring Gordon and James. Henry walked over to Edward's house and knocked on the door. No one answered.

He kept walking down the neighborhood, no one had seen him since last night. His heart started to beat faster as he ran, coming upon the edge of the woods. Frost graced the forest floor, yet it was late spring. 'Edward' He followed the frost to a cliff. Edward sat there staring out into the distance, he still had his stuff and the same clothes from yesterday.

"Edward!"He didn't move.

"What are you doing! Have you been here all night?"Edward said nothing. He moved closer to his best friend, softly shaking him. Tears fell down his face when he realized: He was colder than normal.

"Edward! Please!" He cradled the freezing body to him. "I-I'm sorry!"Footsteps sounded behind him. He turned around to see Gordon and James. Standing there shocked.

Henry pushed past them and ran all the way to the hospital. They checked him in and Henry waited the whole night until he woke up. He didn't even hear what was wrong with him.

"Edward?"He mumbled. "How are you… uh feeling."

Edward blinked softly. "I'm… alive."He whispered in disbelief.

"I'll never forget about you Edward."Henry choked out. "Please don't- If I didn't get to you in- Oh God! I almost lost you!"

"Henry- I'm sorry."He finally said. His voice was soft and quiet. "I didn't mean to yell, and I didn't mean for you to find me."

"Of course I would find you! You're my best friend."Edward started to cry softly at first but increased in volume.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."He sobbed.

Henry hugged him tight, afraid that if he let go he would fade away before his eyes. "I should be the one apologizing. I've ignored you for some petty feelings that I had. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you I will."

Edward cried harder clutching Henry tightly. "I-I've missed you! And I'll forgive you if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."Henry said with conviction.

"Please don't leave me alone!"He sniffed. "I can't do this by myself Henry."

"Never again."He promised. Soon visitation hours were over and Henry had to leave. But he came back tomorrow and spent more time with him. Surprisingly James had came to apologize too. He didn't know his actions would have such dire consequences and was shocked when Edward forgave him readily. No one but Henry seemed to notice the blush on their faces as they talked.

"So you and James huh?"He teased slightly.

"What do you mean?"Edward asked confused.

"Oh nothing~"

It would be a long road to physical and mental recovery, but with the help of friends he knew he wasn't alone.

* * *

 **Hi! Kbear100 I saw your review and thanks! I know you probably wasn't expecting this but I tend to run with things.**


End file.
